


I Dare You

by PrincessDestiny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senshi have been playing a little game for months now, daring each other with more and more outrageous things. This time it's Usagi's turn and Makoto makes her kiss Santa...who just happens to be someone they all know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoy this one. It was a lot of fun to write a fluffier Usagi and Mamoru Fanfic when I usually write a lot of smut. LOL
> 
> I have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

The four Senshi trooped into the Mall, looking around for something to dare each other on. Rei had already had to take her top off and run around the car park in her bra, Ami had to steal a bracelet from a store, and then put it back without anyone seeing, and Makoto had dyed Shingo's hair orange by swapping his shampoo that morning. Now it was Usagi's turn and she was looking forward to whatever Makoto came up with.

This was a game they had been playing for months now, trying to dispel the despair that came with being a Senshi and not having a normal life. It was harmless, exciting, fun. Baring school hours, they had all been able to get in a least four dares a day and they were getting more outrageous.

"Spotted anything yet?" The blonde whispered to the brunette, who had suddenly gotten an evil look in her green eyes.

Makoto nodded to a sign and crossed her arms. "That."

Ami, Usagi and Rei stared at the sign. "Santa?" They exclaimed, feeling both glee and dismay.

"You want me to do something to Santa?" The small blonde girl said doubtfully. They all walked towards centre stage where the sign had said Santa was sitting to let the children visit and let him know their Christmas wishes. "Makoto, I can't steal his beard! That would ruin Christmas when they saw some guy underneath." Usagi protested.

"Not his beard. Nothing to do with his costume." The Senshi of Jupiter put up her hand to stop them all as they reached the end of the line of children and parents. She looked at Santa, then nodded in satisfaction. "Usagi, I dare you to  _kiss_ , Santa."

This had the effect of a bomb dropping.

"What?!" The other three screeched at her.

"Kiss Santa?" The Senshi of the moon said uncertainly, staring down the line to the throne. A fat man sat there with the usual Santa get-up, his age indistinguishable. He could be eighty under that! She almost wailed. "Come on, something else."

Ami's mouth snapped shut. "Hmm, Usagi you know the rules. As weird as this one  _is_ , you have to do it." She nodded firmly.

"My first kiss?!" Usagi protested, covering her mouth defensively with one hand.

"Oh..." Makoto said, nonplussed. "I'd forgotten you never kissed a guy before."

"It's special." Rei said dreamily. She snapped out of it when the other three gaped at her. "What...I kissed..." She trailed off, not willing to tell them she'd kissed their enemy. The kiss with Jaedite had been amazing though. The girl would never, ever let the others know that of course.

"Yuuchirou?" Ami said helpfully. Lucky Rei. The blue-haired girl had never been kissed either.

"I don't quite remember mine." Makoto shrugged carelessly. "It was some party and er-that's all I remember."

Rei, Ami and Usagi shook their heads in disbelief. "How could you not remember it?!" Rei said almost indignantly.

"Guys, it wasn't such a big deal for me. I've kissed a couple of guys. Boyfriends?" She said helpfully, reminding them that she was the most experienced of them all when it came to boys. She tried to look superior, but dissolved into giggles. "Okay, okay. So it was this gorgeous red-haired guy called Steven. An exchange student from America."

"How cool!" Usagi said, eyeing her friend enviously. "But come on Makoto, you really want me to kiss  _Santa_?"

"That's right," The brunette's nose wrinkled. "I'll accept a kiss on the cheek."

"Thank god!" The blonde Senshi said fervently. "I'll do it."

The girls all chatted as they moved up the line, and then it was Usagi's go. The other three stepped to the side while the blonde approached Santa's throne cautiously. Her blue eyes went over his features as she climbed the stairs.

"Hi Santa." She said tentatively, biting her lip. The other challenges had been simple compared to this! How old was this Santa anyway? "Maybe I can pretend I'm kissing an uncle on the cheek or something." Usagi muttered under her breath.

Mamoru's fake bushy eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as he looked up and saw Odango Atama standing in front of him. What was she up to? As she gave him a little smile, looking nervous, he suddenly realized that she had no idea it was him. "This could be fun." The upperclassman said under his breath, ready to give her a set-down.

"I won't take up much of your time," Usagi said in a rush, walking towards his throne. Her hands twisted anxiously. "I just want a moment." He almost glared at her and she would have bolted but for the fact that it was a dare. The blonde drew her courage as Sailor Moon about her and went to sit down on his long legs.

"Aren't you too old for this?" He said disapprovingly, eyeing her up and down. With a small smile, Usagi sat down on his lap. He was a little surprised at how light she was, considering how much she ate. But then, when they had crashed into each other often he had been able to hold her to him steadily. Mamoru was  _so_  tempted to open his legs and let her hit the floor, but he was worried it would get him fired.

The blonde gave Santa a mischievous look, but was more nervous than she let on. She perched carefully on his knees, hoping not to give offence to the guy. She looked at his face and hands thoughtfully and realized that he couldn't be that old, despite the gruffness of his voice. Even if he was hideous under that costume, at least she wouldn't be kissing an old man. That was a relief! "You're never too old to have wishes." Usagi told him softly. "So just listen to mine, okay, Santa?"

"I'm not getting paid enough for this." He groaned, slumping back against the throne. What bad luck that Odango Atama didn't think she was too old or large to sit on Santa's lap. But this was what he was getting his Christmas bonus for, even if he hated the day itself. What good was celebrating the holiday if you had no one to do it with? Mamoru sighed deeply and made sure his voice was several levels deeper than his usual one when he replied. "What would you like for Christmas...little girl?" He said reluctantly, eyeing her like she was the last person on earth he wanted to talk to. But this was what he was being paid for.

Santa sounded so resigned. How sad! Usagi shook her head, knowing whoever was under the huge belly, beard and Santa clothes didn't actually _like_  Christmas. "What would you like?" She countered, stalling. She was going to go ahead with this, right? Makoto had dared her to kiss Santa and that was what she had to do. On his cheek, just on his cheek and she could bolt.

The guy in the suit stared at her, obviously surprised. "That was my line, remember?" He almost growled. Not only was she going to sit on his lap and ask him for presents her parents would already lavish her with, but she was asking stupid questions. "If you really want to know, I wish I was somewhere else right now."

The small girl looked at him disapprovingly. "Naughty, naughty Santa," She waggled a finger under his nose, feeling more at home with his sarcastic answers. It reminded her of someone. "How can you play a proper Saint Nick if you're in the glums?"

"I'm here for the pay, Oda-little girl, and that's  _all_." The upperclassman said angrily, tempted to thrust her off of his lap and onto her bottom. She would be humiliated and he would be happy. It was the last straw on a long week of sniveling, snot-nosed, stick-handed children who'd been sitting on his knees. Now his worst enemy was making his life even more hellish.

"My name is Usagi-what's yours?" She asked brightly, sensing Santa was getting peeved off. For some reason, she felt entirely  _gleeful_  about the whole thing. And she really couldn't say why. Something about this guy was making Usagi respond this way.

"Santa!" He growled at her, leaning forward intimidating. "Now tell me what the hell you want from your parents for Christmas and get off my lap."

Usagi stared at him for a long moment, a little stunned. Boy, this Santa was a real grouch! He and Mamoru would have a heck of a lot in common. For a moment, she considered that it was him, but then discarded it as quickly. Mamoru was not strapped for cash and wouldn't be caught dead as Santa in the Mall. "Hmm, okay then." She said slowly, feeling sorry for the guy who didn't like Christmas. "I wouldn't like a boyfriend for Christmas." The blonde blurted out.

Oh dear, that hadn't been what she was going to ask for at all. And how was she supposed to go about getting her kiss?! This was terribly embarrassing. She blushed redly and avoided his eyes.

"A boyfriend?" Mamoru said in some surprise, looking her directly in the eyes without meaning to. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but then reluctantly looked back so that their eyes met. He frowned, and then hid a nasty grin from her. Odango wanted a guy, how pathetic! She couldn't attract one, so she was asking for one for Christmas.

The dark-haired man opened his mouth to tell her she had a snowball's chance in hell of attracting  _anyone_ , but she was continuing as if he hadn't said anything.

"And not just any guy," Usagi said solemnly, throwing a cautious look over her shoulder to see if anyone else was close enough to hear. She settled more comfortably onto Santa's lap, feeling safe in confiding to someone who was a total stranger. They didn't have  _bad_  people as old Saint Nick, right...and somehow the blonde felt she could trust him with what she really couldn't even tell her best friends.

"He has to be nice, and kind and someone who would never judge me for my bad traits. Someone I could share things with, and call any time of day or night just to hear the sound of his voice. Someone I could tell all my secrets to."

"That's quite thorough, O-Usagi." Santa said, still trying to disguise his voice. He had no idea that Odango Atama felt that way. All his vindictiveness drained out of him as he realized that the blonde was just as unhappy as he was in life. The loneliness was there in the depths of her deep blue eyes, although she always tried to hide it from the world with her smile and happy nature. Hadn't her friends even noticed?

"I'll see what I can do." He went on rather gruffly, feeling awkward that Usagi was telling her worst enemy her inner-most feelings and she had no idea it was him.

"Thanks." The petite girl said radiantly, giving him such a beautiful smile that Mamoru's heart skipped a beat.

"But you know," He went on suddenly. "You don't need to be so hard on yourself. You're a very kind girl and you're quite pretty. I'm sure the right guy will come along." After the words had left Mamoru's mouth, he winced. That sounded so corny! And since when had he thought Usagi was pretty anyway? He gazed at her consideringly, realizing it was true. He had been in her face in all their fights, but never really taken notice of the girl.

And good  _god_ , had he really just said those things to Usagi of all people? The Christmas crowds were really getting to him!

Usagi blinked, astonished. Santa was so friendly and insightful, not at all mean as she'd first though. And he had sounded bizarrely like Mamoru for a moment there. His voice had changed cadence a few times, from gruff to soft and at first she had thought it was because he was trying to be Santa.

The blonde girl stared closer at the bearded jolly man and found herself gazing directly into deep blue eyes. Eyes she would have recognized anywhere.

It  _was_  Mamoru!

Her first inclination was to shout at him accusingly, maybe punch him on the nose for tricking her and storming off in a huff. But then his words came back to her and it was really the first time the handsome upperclassman had ever been nice to her.

She also had her dare to consider and it abruptly didn't feel like a chore. She was human and he was good-looking. Of  _course_  Usagi had thought about what it might be like to kiss him. She was honest enough with herself to admit that one.

"Flattery will get you no-where...however, a kiss and I'm all yours." She whispered huskily, leaning closer.

Mamoru felt his mouth drop open, then it snapped shut quickly as her breath wafted over his face. Usagi...wanted to  _kiss_  him? Or rather, kiss Santa? And just where the heck had she learnt to try and seduce a guy like that? For a moment he felt irrational anger that she wanted to kiss a strange man who could be old enough to be her father...or worse, her grandfather. The blonde airhead had no idea how old the guy was beneath the costume.

But then he reconsidered it all. She was a pretty girl and sure, he'd thought once or twice about kissing her to shut her up. He was human after all, and she did have the most amazingly long legs.

"Kiss you?" He murmured, eyes already zeroing in on her soft pink lips. What the heck? She didn't know who he was and this would be his one and only weakness considering her. If nothing else, Mamoru would find out if their constant fights were hiding anything like...attraction? Nah!

"I realize we're in front of heaps of kids and parents, but I've never been kissed and you seem a pretty nice guy." She went on in a rush, flushing. It was Mamoru! Was she utterly crazy? If she had any sense at all, she would jump off his lap, say it was all a joke and concede defeat to Makoto and the others.

"Your first kiss?" Mamoru said, feeling uncertain all of a sudden. Why was Odango giving a complete stranger her first kiss? He knew it was special to a girl, and she couldn't possibly think that handing it over to Santa was like wishing on Christmas itself?

But before he could think it through properly, they were leaning towards each other. As their mouth's touched tentatively, their breath exploded from their lungs. It felt-wonderful. Lips firmed and heads tilted as they each tried to kiss the other a little deeper, trying to figure out why their kiss felt so good and natural. Not as if they were kissing their worst enemy at all.

Excitement sizzled along Usagi's nerve-ends and she felt her heart leap into her throat. This was it, the thing she'd been looking for. Her lashes drifted down and she gave herself into the kiss.

Mamoru could barely think straight; only about the warm, perfect pair of lips against his. This was what he'd been searching for and could never quite find with other girls he'd kissed. That deep spark of attraction and excitement.

"What is Santa doing to that girl?!" A voice cried out, shocked.

Both pulled back at the same moment, eyes shooting open and locking.

"Oh crap." Usagi breathed. She'd meant it to be an innocent peck on the lips, not a full-on heated kiss!

"That's going to get me fired, but was totally worth it." Mamoru groaned, staring around her slender form to the stunned crowd. Santa's line had become full with kids as Usagi took up his time. The parents were gaping with disbelief.

"It was worth it?" The blonde blushed, brushing back her hair from her forehead nervously. "I umm-thanks." She said awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Well, she'd won her bet and kissing Mamoru had been an absolutely amazing experience. Usagi was hesitant whether to tell him that she knew it was him.

"You're welcome." He responded, feeling rather dazed. He'd kissed his worst enemy and liked it! Was the world coming to an end...?

And when could he kiss her again?

"I better go before we really do get you fired. Er-thanks Santa." She said hastily, swinging her legs over his knees to jump to the floor. All she could think of was when she could tell him it was her and kiss him again. Was it possible that a kiss could fry your brain?! "It was supposed to be on the cheek! I'm never going to hear the end of this." She muttered, berating herself for her impulsiveness.

"On the cheek?" Mamoru smiled, so it had been a dare or something and she hadn't been going to kiss Santa on the lips? That meant-she had really been kissing  _him_. After talking to him and not knowing who he was, she'd changed her mind. Which meant that Usagi's liked his personality. But damn, if only she knew she'd been kissing her worst enemy. Maybe she would have changed her mind?

No, the blonde liked him after only exchanging a few words. Had been attracted enough without seeing who was behind the costume to kiss him. Mamoru saw the similarities between this disguise and Tuxedo Kamen's and wondered for a moment if Usagi would have kissed him had he been dressed as the hero if they'd never met previously.

It was all going to give him a massive headache!

As she went to slip off of his lap, his hands went to her hips and held her there. Mamoru was strangely-reluctant to let her go after that mind-blowing kiss. Even if she didn't know it was him. Even if there were a dozen gawking kids and their parents in the line behind Usagi. "One last kiss?" He breathed against her ear, licking his lips.

Usagi turned her head back, feeling the warmth of his hands seeping through the thin material of her skirt. His fingers slipped under the material of her top just above the skirt and was caressing her absently. He wanted to kiss her again? Did Mamoru even realize that she knew who he was?

"Are you sure about that?" She whispered, small hand reaching up to his face. She trailed her fingers over his bottom lip, frowning when she encountered the beard held onto his face by elastic. If Mamoru wanted another kiss-

"Without the disguise this time." Usagi said firmly. With a little yank, the girl pulled down the false whiskers of Santa's beard, exposing Mamoru's face.

Mamoru froze for a moment in shock before seeing acceptance and amusement in Usagi's eyes. She had known! The little blonde airhead he always fought with had known she was kissing  _him_. That in itself was a shock-and a relief. "You're going to get me fired, Odango." He whispered back, grinning suddenly. It looked like things were going to be changing between them from now on.

"If I  _really_  wanted to get you in trouble, jerk, I'd do this." Usagi grinned back before her face moved in and her lips connected with his once more.

Her intent didn't become clear until she poked him slyly in the ribs and made him gasp. Before he could blink, her tongue was sliding in, rubbing sensuously against his own. It was only for a second before she pulled away, but both of their hearts were thundering in response and excitement filled them.

"See you around, Santa." She said casually, getting up off his lap and throwing him an affectionate look before sauntering casually down the steps of the throne.

Mamoru watched her hips swaying as she escaped him. Usagi passed the line of children who were staring, and parents who were gaping. Good god but she was a sexy little thing! And such an imp to kiss him like that. To say he was poleaxed would have been putting it mildly.

But he wouldn't have wished that moment away for all the gold in the world. He quickly yanked the beard back over his mouth and smiled smugly.

"It was my Christmas wish." She explained rather sheepishly, brushing her fingers over her heated cheeks. She had just frenched Santa in front of all those people?

Usagi glared at Makoto as she reached her friends. "There, dare completed."

"With interest, Usagi!" The brunette slapped her on the shoulder. "I can't believe you actually went through with it and kissed Santa-and on the  _lips_! Was he cute or something?!"

"She did it," Rei shook her head, dazed. "Usagi, I take it back, you're Queen of dares."

"How could you french-kiss  _Santa_?! Isn't there some law against that?!" Ami squeaked, still shocked.

"How could I not? And yes, he's cute." The blonde said secretively, a silly grin on her face. Chiba Mamoru was an amazing kisser and no doubt. She couldn't wait to do it again.

As they trailed through the mall, thinking of new dares, Usagi remained in her own little bubble of happiness. She had a very good feeling that her wish had been granted-with interest.

"I think I'll come back and visit Santa again tomorrow." She said aloud, already envisioning kissing Mamoru again.

There was a dead silence, and then they all answered at once. " _What_?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing a sequel to this one, but there's a few more Fanfics to finish first, plus my entries in the Ten Week One Hour Challenge.
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also. However, flames will be laughed at.
> 
> I also have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/


End file.
